To Win Their Hearts
by AiiroNaomi
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are first-year students who transfer to Ouran Academy. They meet the popular Host Club and are quickly, to their dismay, brought into the club's crazy antics.


**Author's Note:** First crossover, third fic. Please enjoy! R&R :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or OHSHC, sadly. *tear*

* * *

><p><em>Ding, dong… Ding, dong…<em> The school bell's rings echoed throughout the hallways of Ouran Academy. Within five minutes of the ringing, all of the students were inside their rooms, leaving the hallways vacant and deserted. Inside classroom 1-A, the Hitachiin twins found their seats near the back of the room. They left the desk in between of them empty, reserving it for a certain friend.

The bell rung again, signaling the beginning of the school day. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, glanced over at the desk beside them, realizing that their female friend didn't show up to school. It puzzled the two for they knew that because Haruhi Fujioka was an honor student, there was no way that she wouldn't be in class – even if she was sick or something. Hikaru sighed as his brother started drumming his fingers on the desk. They were already bored.

"Good morning, students!" the twins' teacher greeted in her overly perky voice as she strolled inside the room. Following behind her were three girls, one of them having an unusual hair color.

"Good morning, Sensei," everyone else replied in lackadaisical tones, minus the twins who were throwing balls of paper at each other. This resulted in the teacher switching from her friendly self to a brute, marching down the aisle of desks and thumping the Hitachiin brothers in the back of their heads. She then returned to the front of the room to introduce the new students.

"I have some exciting news for you all!" Apparently, the teacher transformed back into her normal self already. "Fujioka-san has temporarily transferred to Konoha Academy for the rest of the semester—."

"What? I can't believe this!"

"No, Haruhi-chan can't leave!"

"What about the Host Club?"

All of the girls in the class were squealing in worry. Even though Haruhi's true gender was finally revealed last semester, females still requested her during Host Club hours where the honor student would dress as a boy. Most of them were mainly concerned about not getting to hang out with her after school.

The male students, however, were awing because they wouldn't get to see Haruhi's cute visage for a whole semester. The most shocked boys in the room were Hikaru and Kaoru whose mouths and eyes widened at the news.

To quiet down the class, the teacher pulled a whistle out of her desk drawer and blew it. People cringed at the whistle's shrill noise that sounded more like nails on a chalkboard. Voices were silenced and the teacher continued talking again.

"Like I was saying, Fujioka-san will not be attending Ouran for the remainder of the third semester. In her place, we have three of Konoha's lovely ladies joining class 1-A. Girls, go ahead and introduce yourselves." The students standing near the door then stepped in front of the board to share their names. By that time, most of the students' attention was diverted to them, ignoring the Haruhi dilemma.

A girl with waist-length, black hair was first. "H-hi, m-my name is Hinata Hyuga," the girl stuttered. She appeared bashful compared to the other two beside her.

"Hey, I'm Ino Yamanaka!" the next girl said enthusiastically, flashing everyone a smile. Her long, light blond hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and swayed back and forth when she talked. Most of the boys were gazing into her pale blue eyes, not catching a word she said for they were too busy admiring her beauty and charisma.

Finally, it was the peculiar-haired student's turn. The reason why others found her hair as strange was because it was pink. Girls were giving it odd looks, wondering if it was fashionable. The pink-haired girl also had pale skin and green eyes. "I'm Sakura Haruno," she simply stated.

The teacher took over and assigned the Konoha students seats. Hikaru and Kaoru flinched when she ordered Sakura to sit between them, taking Haruhi's old desk. Sakura nodded and took the seat, ignoring the glares the Hitachiin brothers were giving her. Once all three girls sat down, lessons proceeded as usual and the class returned to its normal routine. It was as if three transfer students hadn't shown up and replaced the middle-classed student that the twins loved.

Unfortunately for them, three transfer students really _did_ show up and replace Haruhi. In fact, a certain pink-haired student by the name of Sakura even took _ownership_ of Haruhi's seat. The expressions on the brothers' faces were not pleasant when thinking about the sudden change.

* * *

><p>Midway through the school day, the bell rang. It was time for lunch. Hikaru and Kaoru, at the same time, stood up and exited the room, joining the crowd of eager teenagers rushing to the Academy's fancy and elegant dining hall. They marched inside the lunchroom, looking around to find a specific blonde. Said blonde was found at the usual table reserved for Host Club members, laughing at something someone said.<p>

"Sir, we have an urgent question for you!" The Hitachiin brothers shouted as they quickly approached their friends. At the Host Club's table, four friends were in the middle of doing their usual actions – Hunny-senpai was eating cake, Mori-senpai was watching Hunny devour a bunch of cake, Kyoya was jotting notes down in his secretive file, and Tamaki was blabbering on about one of his so-called "brilliant" plans for the club.

When Tamaki Suoh, the Host Club's leader and a very popular second-year student, saw Hikaru and Kaoru, his face brightened up. The blond prince motioned them to sit down, excited to share his ideas with them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I have decided to have a pop idol theme for tomorrow!" Tamaki jumped up and down in his chair, mainly because he couldn't wait to have his beloved Haruhi dress up as a singer in sparkly and cute dresses. The rest of the members paid no attention to the plan, except for Kyoya who was busy calculating the costs of the theme.

The brothers waved Tamaki's plan away, saying that they had something important to ask the prince. At the sound of this, Hunny-senpai looked up from his dessert, Mori-senpai faced the twins rather than his own cousin, Kyoya pushed his glasses up, and Tamaki's joy washed away.

"What is it?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Why didn't you tell us Haruhi was transferring?" Hikaru and Kaoru questioned together as they got all up in their leader's face. The entire club fell silent, excluding the noise Kyoya was making with his calculator. Each member, except for Kyoya, looked just as surprised as the twins when they first heard of the upsetting news.

"Haru-chan is _gone_?" Hunny-senpai was the first to break the eerie silence. He stared at his unfinished pastry, unable to eat it due to the loss of appetite. He couldn't eat sweets knowing that one of his good friends wasn't spending her third semester with him and the others. Kaoru nodded in response to the third-year student's question.

"Does this mean you _didn't_ know?" Hikaru asked the paralyzed Tamaki. Hikaru poked him, but the blonde remained still like a statue. Eventually, the corner of Tamaki's mouth started twitching and he was back to moving again. He then realized that ever since the twins arrived in the dining hall, they weren't dragging Haruhi along with them. Tamaki turned to face his best pal with puppy dog eyes ready to pester him.

"Did you know all about this, Kyoya?" Tamaki's indigo-colored eyes were teary and his mouth was quivering as if he was trying to beg his best friend out of something.

Kyoya Ootori pushed his spectacles up and continued writing, not acknowledging his pal and his pitiful pout. After continuous pokes from Tamaki, the black-haired teenager finally spoke to the rest of the Host Club.

"My class's vice president was chosen to be part of an exchange group program with our fellow Haruhi. As of now, they are attending Konoha Academy for the rest of the year while kids from Konoha are studying here," Kyoya explained matter-of-factly. It seemed more like he was giving a lecture to a group of uninterested adolescents. Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and even Hunny were dumbfounded by Kyoya's words.

"Haruhi switched schools with girls from Konoha Academy. She'll be back at the end of the year," Mori-senpai clarified, understanding everything the second-year student said unlike a few hosts.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai," said Kyoya before resuming back to his calculations and files. The idiots nodded in unison, finally grasping what their glasses-wearing friend was saying. Even though the explanation was put in a simpler version, everyone was still disappointed that Haruhi agreed to transfer schools without even notifying them. Even the exchange saddened Kyoya for the club's profits would go down with Haruhi's absence.

"I just remembered something!" Hikaru said. "Three girls from Konoha transferred to my class, too. They switched with Haruhi." At the mention of Haruhi's name, Tamaki gazed at Twin #1 with puppy dog eyes before slamming his forehead on the lunch table. Poor prince looked like he was really going to cry out of depression.

"Is that true? Are they cute like cake?" Hunny-senpai eagerly asked just as four students entered the lunchroom. The twins recognized three of them as the new girls in their class. Girl #4 was in her second year and was the student Kyoya was referring to. Her dark brown hair was put into two Chinese-style buns. Out of the group, she appeared as the most normal one.

"They're they are, Hunny-senpai," Kyoya stated without even taking a glance at the girls.

"Aw! They _are_ cute like cake!" Hunny-senpai complimented. The short teenager cheered and clapped. He was admiring each one and saying which food they reminded him of. "Ooh, she is like blueberry toppings; that one is like chocolate cake; she's banana nut cake; and the student with pink hair is a strawberry!"

* * *

><p>"Am I the only one who feels like she's getting stared at?" Ino Yamanaka, a flirty blonde questioned the rest of her friends as the group walked through the dining hall's doors. When they entered, Ino's blue eyes spotted a bunch of teenagers looking at them. Some stares were reserved for her by cute boys while the rest made her feel uncomfortable and not welcomed.<p>

"N-nope," Hinata stammered, blushing.

"Not at all!" Tenten tried laughing the uneasiness away.

"Sadly, no," Sakura groaned, wanting to punch people.

The exchange students scanned the lunchroom for an unoccupied table. The only vacant one remaining was next to the famous Host Club. The Konoha girls walked over to the table with Ino waving flirtatiously at boys gazing at her and Hinata was stumbling a few times as she trailed after them.

Once they plopped down on the chairs, the girls found more eyes on them. This time, the ones looking at them were twins from class 1-A, a dirty blond midget who was shoving cake into his mouth, and a tall, tan third-year student. Sakura noticed that the twins _staring_ at her were also the same twins _glaring_ at her during class. They were really testing her patience that she kept on gradually losing. As soon as she heard them whispering, she snapped.

"Do you have a problem with us?" Sakura growled, standing up from her seat. She balled her fists up and was prepared to punch a brother or two if they provoked her any more. The twins gulped, suddenly frightened by what they assumed was just a quiet and nerdy girl with pink hair.

"Please excuse these two troublemakers, my princess," Tamaki said, eyes sparkling (and not due to tears this time). He uncurled Sakura's fingers and placed her hands in his, getting into his princely character. Hikaru and Kaoru gawked at their leader who, just a minute ago, was in a ball position, sobbing at the loss of his undeniably precious "daughter."

"Um, excuse me?" Sakura broke away, startling Tamaki. The only one who detested any gestures like that was Haruhi, thus reminding Tamaki of her once more. Tears began flowing out of his eyes and he curled back up into a ball.

"You are Sakura Haruno-san, correct?" Kyoya looked up, adjusting his glasses.

"Y-yeah. I am," she replied. Sakura didn't expect this person to know her name.

"It's a pleasure meeting you," the Ootori boy grinned and walked over to her table. "And I'm assuming that you two are Hinata Hyuga-san and Ino Yamanaka-san. I already know Tenten. Anyways, I hope you all find Ouran a wonderful school. And as our guests, the Host Club would very much appreciate it if you four dropped by the Third Music Room today."

"Kyoya-senpai is really—," began Hikaru.

"—A great smooth talker," ended Kaoru.

Meanwhile, at the Konoha table, Sakura sat back down with the girls. The encounter with the oddly bipolar, yet charismatic guy did calm her down a bit, but when the glasses-wearing boy welcomed her and her friends to the school, she reverted to her normal and levelheaded state. As for Sakura's friends, they were leaning in close together, whispering so that the Host Club didn't catch a word they were saying. Sakura then joined in on the conversation.

"So who was that guy, Tenten?" Ino whispered excitedly.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, pretending that she had no idea who Ino was talking about. Everyone at the table eyed Tenten with a "do you think we're stupid?" expression on their face, obviously not convinced by her act. Ino pestered her by grabbing Tenten's lunch and saying that she would return it after she explained.

"Okay, okay. That's Kyoya Ootori-kun. He's a second-year student and the president for my class. That's how he knows me. And the one who flirted with Sakura is Tamaki Suoh-kun, a classmate of mine, too. Now can I please have my lunch back?" Ino grinned and slid a bento box across the table to Tenten, happy with the information she just retrieved.

"That Suoh-kun is _really_ cute!" She giggled into her sleeve.

"Honestly, I could care less about those guys. Especially the twins," Sakura retorted. She leaned back in her chair and opened the lid to her bento. While chewing her lunch, she continued and said, "They irritate me. I have to sit between them in class, and I swear all they did the whole time was glare at me. If they hate me, they should just say so."

"Um, e-excuse m-me," Hinata said, who was listening intently to her friends chat. "About the music room after school, are we going? Ootori-san said he wanted us to go."

Tenten and Ino immediately turned to their pink-haired friend for an answer. The brunette wanted to check out the Third Music Room and find out why it was so important that Kyoya-san requested for them to stop by. Ino was just incredibly crazy for handsome boys and hoped to find the charming blonde with sparkling eyes or maybe other good-looking males. As for Hinata, she found Kyoya-san welcoming and kind so she wanted to return his kindness back.

Sakura sighed. Unlike her friends, she was uninterested in dropping by the music room. If the "Host Club" wanted them to come, then that club might be there, too. Sakura quickly glanced over at the neighboring table where Kyoya and his buddies were sitting. She spotted the irritating duo and balled her fists up. Then, Sakura remembered what her friends really wanted.

"Fine, we'll go to the Third Music Room after school," she decided, smirking.


End file.
